Churning stomach
by Hbrook shipping for life
Summary: A little Harry x Draco for you guys! . Draco has a problem with insomnia... Wandering late in the halls is a bad habit for him... Will his late night strolls catch up with him? Warning: mild to severe dark themes of abuse in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter**

 **So, i just started the fourth Harry Potter book, and i'm about two houndred pages in and found out about the Triwizard TOurnamt and felt like i needed to make this. I hope ya'll like it ^.^ reviews are apritaiated always!**

Malfoy laid awake staring at the ceiling as his stomach churned. It was the night before the Triwizard Tournament and he kept thinking about one particular raven haired boy.

He had been picking on him, taunting him about how he would most likely die participating in this, but in reality he was afraid. Afraid that the messy haired wizard was going to die. He didn't know why he felt this way. Potter dying should be a good thing, but yet here he was, laying awake the night before the tournament with worries running nonstop through his mind.

He looked down at his trembling hands as he felt his throat tighten and eyes burn.

Harry didn't even get a choice. He was forced to go in this stupid thing, against his will, and now he might not make it back alive.

He had to see him. He just had to. Maybe it would calm his churning stomach by reminding him what a burden that stupid scarhead is.

The worried blonde haired boy crept out of bed, and slipped out, careful to be quiet and not to wake a soul. He wandered the dark, abandoned hallways as the churning in his stomach grew violently and his heart began to thump against his chest. With every step he took the realization of what very well could happen tomorrow became clearer and clearer.

It seemed like it took him forever to get to the Gryffindor painting. The long endless maze of the walls that once seemed to be so alive now seemed to be dull, and lifeless. He couldn't help, but to wonder if they had always been this way.

He thought for a minute as he stared up at the fat lady in the painting, and remembered hearing Neville mumble a word under his breath several times earlier today, which seemed to be weird at the time, but he was glad he had made note to remember it.

"Bumble bee," He said clearly, the portrait swinging open.

He went into the common room and looked around. It didn't look too different from the dungeons. It was just… Less green.

Malfoy made his way for the dorms and froze when he got to the doorway. He stood there having second thoughts on whether he should go through with this or not. After what seemed to be hours of pondering he slowly opened the door, wincing when it creaked. He stepped into the lightless dorm and searched the room until he found Harry's bed. When he caught a glance the slightly shorter boy's messy hair his breath lodged itself in his throat, refusing to come out as he felt a twinge in his ribs.

He stared down at his enemy, the boy he should be eager to see leave this world, and let a choked cry leave his chest, and before he knew what he was doing he had crawled up on the bed with him and pulled him close. To his surprise Harry, rather comfortably, snuggled up to him and returned his embrace.

This. This had pushed the final button. The bottom that emptied the dam. He couldn't hold back his cries anymore and let them go freely as he held Harry in his arms.

He could feel the warmth of the boy who lived against him, but it almost didn't feel real. Suddenly there was a squirm then the raven haired boy looked up at him. grey, blue eyes met Harry's tired, bright green ones. At first he looked like he was going to scream, and Malfoy winced preparing to get caught, but then nothing happened, and just like that, as if Harry had read Malfoy's mind, he broke down crying, mumbling something out about not being ready to die, burying his head in the slightly taller boy's chest. Malfoy held him tighter and said in a strained, broken whisper, "You're not going to die… I promise."

After their cries settled down they laid there silently not saying a word, just holding each other. Harry holding on to Malfoy and his promise like it was a lifeline, finally felt like he could sleep, and the worried blonde haired boy didn't seem too worried anymore while holding Harry, and they let sleep sweep them away from consciousness and the darkness greet them with it's soothing comfort.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Malfoy slowly woke up greeted by a strange comfort that he had never felt before. He could feel warm, calm breaths gently tickle against his neck, the soothing du-dump of a heartbeat against his chest that was not his own, and he could feel warmth. A new warmth he hadn't recognized. He brought in a relaxed breath, taking in the scent. A scent that very much seemed to make a smile tug at the corner of his lips. This scent belonged to none other than Harry Potter.

Wait! Harry Potter!? His eyes snapped open as he froze, looking down at the boy he was holding in his arms. Last night came rushing back to him in an instant, causing his cheeks to burn a bright shade of red. His mind and heart were racing vigorously, trying to figure out why he had decided to do what he did. He just kept inwardly repeating to himself that that had been an awful idea, but couldn't seem to tear himself away from the raven haired boy.

He was ripped from his train of confusion and was moved to one of panic as the red heads alarm clock began to screech. Without wasting any time, the blonde snatched himself up out of the bed and broke for a run. In mere seconds he had made it to the Fat Lady painting. She flew open, mumbling something about "disrespectful children", but he didn't pay any mind to her useless rambling because he was running as fast as his feet would carry him in his state of panic driven confusion, and his heart was pounding against his chest while his breath was trying to run away from him. When he finally arrived to his common room, he hurried to his dorm, threw open his trunk, yanked out clean clothes, and threw them on before he was late for breakfast. As he was getting dressed, his panic died down, and he was able to calm his breath along with his rapid heartbeat.

'Okay,' He thought to himself,' So last night didn't go quite as planned…'

From that day forward, Draco was still mean to Harry, but sometimes he would sneak into the Gryffindor dorms and watch him sleep if he was having trouble sleeping. He learned the hard way that he couldn't sit on his bed through… :/ you can kinda imagine how hard it was getting out of that situation.

He didn't understand why, but he was mesmerized by Harry… just everything about him seemed to grab his attention… He decided not to question it, and just continue with his nightly visits he had once or twice a week. A few times he almost got caught, so throughout the months he started coming less, and less, but he would still go sometimes… They didn't… canoodle or anything anymore like that first visit… Harry probably thought that night was just a dream.

Even though Malfoy was very careful about not getting caught (because he would get in trouble and this would be difficult to explain) The blonde would tend to fall asleep in the Gryffindor dorms, but would always have a clever escape plan to help him get out of there just in time. Sometimes he would wonder why he was so interested in Harry, and the only conclusion he came to was that Harry must be interesting. After he came to that conclusion, he kept telling himself that and usually wouldn't think about it further, but sometimes when he watched the raven haired boy he couldn't help, but to wonder….

 **Here you go guys! I know it took forever, but i'm going to try and update this weekly. The next chapter's going to start in fifth year, and is going to go on a pretty steady pace from then on. I hope you guys enjoy, and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning dark themes of abuse. This is rated M for mature. You have been warned.**

Chapter one: Bad Feeling...

Harry laid awake staring up at the ceiling, fiddling with his thumbs. He just couldn't find it in him to sleep. His legs seemed to want to take him somewhere, but he didn't want to risk running into professor Snape. His legs didn't want to hear his lame excuses, and still seemed to want to go.

The raven haired boy let out a defeated sigh, sitting up in his bed. He came to the conclusion that if he kept his invisibility cloak on then he should be fine, but he couldn't scratch that uneasy feeling that had formed a pit in the middle of his stomach. It was almost like something was wrong, but by looking around in the room he couldn't identify a single problem. Everyone was snug sound asleep in their beds.

He decided to shake it off, give in to his legs, and go for a short walk. A nice walk was always relaxing. Well, if he did'nt get caught. Professors always seemed to know where he is all the time. Talk about convenience, but he had on his cloak now, and knew that there was absolutely nothing to worry about.

Harry crept out of the room without making a sound, but stealing one last glance at the clock before he left. He let out a frustrated sigh when he saw that it read "1:00am".

"Can't get decent sleep anymore," He mumbled before heading out of the dorms and to the fat lady painting. She eyed suspiciously as she creaked open, her eyes following him. It was obvious that she hadn't been sleeping either, but that's probably because she was angry at some student for playing a prank on her earlier.

Harry jumped through the painting, and began to roam aimlessly around the halls of Hogwarts. The halls were dark, lit by a few torches that were placed about here and there. He couldn't help, but to notice the ways that the flames could shape the shadows, and make them cast across the room, or behind them, depending on the way they moved. As he walked through the dimly halls he couldn't help, but to peek into his Professor's' rooms just to check, but they weren't there.

Seeing this he roamed a bit more freely, coming to a stop when he saw a figure, on his hands and knees on the floor. He recognized that blonde hair anywhere. He felt his heartbeat began to speed up and his breath quicken with dread, and panic. Was he okay?

The blonde didn't seem to notice him, but harry could tell that he was crying, and his arms and legs were shaking violently.

"Malfoy," Harry called out, but there was no answer.

He took of his cloak and came a few steps closer," Malfoy, are you alright?"

But again there was no answer. It was like that he didn't even know that he was there. Harry walked over to him the rest of the way, laying a hand on his arm and one on his back to try and help him up, but froze when the person he was trying to help stiffened though he was still shaking slightly, and his piercing, silver, blue eyes shot him a look of pure horror as the words "Please, not again! Don't touch me!" Spilled out of his mouth.

In shock Harry tore his arms away, and looked at the boy who had just realized that Harry was not who he thought he was. His legs and arms began to shiver uncontrollably again as he tried to get up, but his body wasn't steady enough to support his own weight.

The raven haired boy started to wonder what happened here as he looked at the once cool calm and collected boy who now had seemed to be shattered into a million pieces. Had he been attacked?

He examined the blonde more carefully, and noticed that he looked like he was going to have a panic attack or was already having one. Harry knew that he could take this situation and use it to humiliate Malfoy, but he wasn't heartless. The fact that that thought even came to his mind made him feel sick. He needed to put aside their stupid rivalry for once because this seemed bad.

Harry went through the steps in his mind on how to deal with a person having a panic attack.

"Draco," he said softly," Do you take medication for panic attacks?"

Draco broke down into tears and sobs as he shook his head abruptly, the shaking only intensifying.

The brunette suddenly noticed that the blonde haired boy wasn't wearing his robes, his shirt was halfway undone, and so were his pants. His breath froze in his throat as all the color and blood drained out of his face. His heart seemed to stop beating, and his blood ran cold. He had to make himself remember that he had to stay calm and calm Draco before he could ask questions… But who… Who would have…?

"Dr-Draco, do you need anything," He asked quietly struggling to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Sh-sh-shower," He stuttered miserably.

"What?"

"I-i need t-to," He went stiff for a moment then dissolved back into panic and tears, "Get h-him ou-ut of m-me!"

Harry's eyes widened at his suspicion being conformed… He had been hoping he was wrong.

"I-i understand come on let's-" but he was cut off.

"N-NO, Harry, you DON't understand! I want him out if me! I want to fucking wash him out of me! I want to scrub and bleach my skin until there's no trace of him left in me!" Draco spat out in an unsteady voice without even looking up at him.

Harry felt like he might even start crying at looking at this. His throat tightened, and his eyes began to burn. If only he had listened to his instincts a bit sooner he could have stopped this. This was terrible. No one deserved this-this torture.

The raven haired boy was about to say something else, but the blonde started to talk, and he had a whole new demeanor.

"I-i told him no. I didn't want it. He told me i-i did and that i liked it. I didn't want it. I told him no. I told him to stop…," his voice trailed off as he fought to keep the panic away, but he couldn't and he broke back into tears.

Harry could feel his heartbreak at these words… He was going to find this monster, but first...

"Hey, it's okay, i'm going to sit you up. Okay?"

The blonde nodded, and Harry carefully sat him up. He was still shivering violently.

"Draco look me in the eyes."

The silver eyed boy slightly looked up, just barely making eye contact.

"Can you raise your right hand over your head?"

Draco nodded and did so.

"And again?"

Draco did it again.

" Okay, good job. Good job. Can you mimic my breathing?"

Harry began to take deep breaths and Draco followed.

Harry repeated this process until Draco's breath was steady.

"Okay, good job, Draco… Let's get you to the showers."

Draco pushed himself up and made himself move with a limp. Harry wondered for a second what injury was causing him to limp, but he pushed it out of his mind for now.

"Come on let's go to the prefect bathroom… we won't run into anyone there."

Draco nodded silently with his fists clinched.

When they arrived to the painting to the prefects bathroom Harry sat down by the door, not planning on following the blonde in, assuming he would want his privacy, but Draco just stood there with his fists clenched staring at the painting looking unsure.

"Did you forget the password?"

Draco didn't look at Harry he just shook his head.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

There was a short pause before he dared to speak.

"Harry- i mean Potter," he said starting to shake again, but not nearly as violently as he was when he found him," I don't think i can go in there."

Harry looked at him confused," Why not?"

The blonde was now staring a hole into the painting, clenching his shaking fists so hard that they were turning white.

"Wh-what if…He's in there?"

Harry hesitated for a second, but decided to ask," He's a prefect?"

"No-yes-maybe? I don't know. I don't know who he is!"

Harry could see the tears that threatened to come out of his eyes so he thought it best to drop the subject.

"It's okay. Here i'll go in first and check to see if anyones in there."

Draco glanced at him then nodded.

The raven haired wizard sat up from the place on the floor beside the painting, mumbled the password, took out his wand, and searched the bathroom carefully. He then stepped back out and told the blonde that there was no one there, but he still didn't budge.

"Draco- um, sorry Malfoy," He corrected himself," You can go in now. There's no one there."

Malfoy looked at Harry trying to disguise his dread and fear, but failed.

"Malfoy, what's the matter."

As soon as the words came out of his mouth he wanted to slap himself. Did he seriously just ask this guy "what's the matter" after what he just went through? Harry expected a sarcastic comment, but instead Malfoy Whispered something under his breath that he couldn't hear.

"Sorry, i-i didn't catch that-"

"I said,'I don't want to go in by myself.'!"

"Oh," Harry said feeling completely stupid. Of course he wouldn't want to be by himself if he thought someone was there earlier," Okay, i'll go in there with you."

Malfoy glanced up at him looking slightly ashamed as he nodded and went through the painting. Harry followed behind him, making sure to shut the painting behind him. He then sat down, propped up against the wall.

The lighting in the room was very bright and the brown haired wizard could see how terrible Malfoy looked. His skin was paler than usual, his eyes were terrified and deprived of life, and there was a dark purple hickey on his neck.

Seeing this Harry felt a ton of emotions flood to him. Anger being the main one, but something in him just yearned to make Malfoy himself again and see him carefree and happy. He wanted to hold the blonde while tracing circles in his back and playing with his hair, whispering in his ear that everything was going to be okay. He wasn't sure where those feelings had come from, but he rubbed it off as compassion.

Harry looked up and noticed that Malfoy had drawn himself a bath, and was looking around anxiously. It was deadly quiet and the only sound in the room was the sound of a few bubbles of the bath popping.

Malfoy broke the silence in a desperate whisper," Don't look at me…"

Oh, he must be getting ready to change. Harry looked away. Even though they were both on the Quidditch team and had to shower in front of other boys before, he could understand why the blonde would want his privacy, but out of curiosity he secretly looked anyway. Not a perverted kind a curiosity, no. He wanted to make sure Malfoy didn't have any obviously severe injures.

He watched as he undid his tie, and finished unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his pale shoulders and chest to be covered in bruises and bitemarks that were bleeding a little. Harry was holding his breath to keep himself from making a noise of surprise and he was clenching his fists. He continued to watch as he took of his pants, and his boxers were dripping with blood… he removed his boxers and Harry gasped causing Malfoy's head to whip towards him "Potter, i told you not to look!"

But He wasn't listening. Malfoy was bleeding out of there? Oh Merlin, that's just-. He couldn't help, but to watch in shock as blood leaked out of his arse and slithered down his leg. That stupid pervert. Harry clenched his fists and jaw, thinking about what he was going to do to the man who did this.

"Malfoy…"

Was the only thing that he could say. What else could he say? In response the blonde let out a shaky sigh and got into the bath.

All the brunette could do was watch as the blonde miserably scrubbed his mouth out with soap, and scrubbing his skin raw with a sponge. Harry had to look away after a while, because it started to become unbearable to watch… He couldn't even imagine…

When the Slytherin was finished and got out to dry off, Harry summoned one of his T-shirts, a pair of sweat pants, warm socks, a pair of boxers, a pair of sneakers, and a blanket. If he were Malfoy He would never wanna wear those clothes again.

Harry sat up, and gave Malfoy the clothes, though he still looked angry about him looking, but confused at the offer. When he didn't take them Harry gently pushed the clothes into his chest and said," Please take them. It's the least i can do."

The blonde gave him a hesitant glare, but then he took them trying to hide the gratitude he was feeling, but Harry could tell by the look in his eyes that he was glad he didn't have to wear those dreadful clothes.

********Draco's pov********

Draco put on the clothes that Harry offered to him, trying to pull himself together, repeating these words in his mind,'It's over now. Calm down.', So he put his gameface on. He started to head for his room (which he got all to himself because he's a prefect) and he was grateful that Harry followed because he didn't want to go alone. The creeping feeling that "he" was still out there somewhere made him shiver with fear and unease… What if "he" was there. Waiting for him to be alone…

Malfoy was snapped out of his daze when he heard someone say his name. He shook his thoughts out and glared at Harry.

"I know that you probably don't want to think about this, but…"

He noticed that the raven haired boy's voice and eyes were soft, but his poster was firm, and… Protective?

"But," The blonde asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, i was wondering… if you noticed anything about the guy who did those things to you… like a tattoo, piercing, anything?"

Malfoy felt his throat tighten," Your right, Potter. I don't want to talk about it."

Harry then looked down and the blonde felt a twinge of guilt set in his chest at seeing the brunette feel guilty for asking what he did.

"Maybe we can talk about it later," He said trying to keep the strain out of his voice," But for now, don't mention it."

The raven haired boy simply nodded, and continued to follow him. Malfoy also noticed that Harry was clenching his wand and it made him feel a bit more safe. They continued to the dungeons and into Malfoy's room and Harry came in behind him. As soon as he walked in he dragged the chair out from the Slytherin boy's desk, turned it to face the door, sat in it and staird at the door like it was the most interesting thing he had ever laid his eyes on.

"Potter… you do know you can go now, right?"

"No, i can't," He said sternly without breaking eye contact with the door.

"Of course you can, Potter. The door is right-"

"If i were you," He said cutting him off," After what just happened, i wouldn't be able to sleep if the door wasn't guarded. Knowing that he's still out there…," His voice trailed off almost as if he wondered if he should have said that or not.

Malfoy felt some sort of relief hearing that because… Well, because it was true. He pulled on a weak smirk and mumbled," Whatever, scarhead." before crawling in his bed, and snuggling under the blankets, trying to forget the events of tonight, but they replayed in his mind. Over….and over…. And over…. And over again until the very moment he fell asleep.

 **Okay sooo… Poor Draco… What do you guys think of this chapter? I'm trying new themes and writing styles and would like to know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you go!** Chapter two: Quidditch, morning dew, treacle tart, and ?

Harry sat in the pitch black room, shifting uncomfortably in the hard chair as he eyed the painting that separated Malfoy's room from the rest of the school. Geez, you would think that Malfoy would only have the best of chairs that were filled with feathers, and covered in the finest of leather, but no. It wasn't. It was the most uncomfortable thing he had ever sat in. Ug.

He let out a tired sigh as he let his eyes wander to the blonde who was sleeping soundly on his bed two feet away from him. Harry had no clue how the bloke was sleeping, so soundly, but he was glad that he could find peace enough to get some sleep… He noticed how the blonde's chest rose and fell at a calm, slow pace, and soon became mesmerized by the movement. While he watched the silver eyed boy sleep, he wondered why he was helping him? Why he cared about his comfort? Why he couldn't stop staring at his nemeses? Why the fact that he was breathing comforted him? Just why everything? He also briefly started planning what he was going to tell Ron and Hermione about why he wasn't back at the Gryffindor dorms sleeping in his bed when they woke up. He decided to simply tell them that he couldn't sleep and he went for a really long walk. Yeah, he did that sometimes, so it should be believable enough.

He felt his eyes begin to droop as he watched the rise and fall of Malfoy's chest. Must stay awake. Mustn't sleep. Must stay awake. Mustn't sleep…

The painting suddenly creaked open causing Harry to snap awake and his head whipped around, body tensed, but he seemed to be frozen in his chair.

Brown eyes met green and Harry felt the tension in the room immediately rise as he was met face to face with Blaise Zabini, Draco's best friend.  
Blaise looked surprised and thrown off guard by Harry's presence but he quickly hid it and his expression darkened. He looked at Draco, who was still sleeping peacefully, and his shoulders seemed to relax, but his gaze was still sharp when he looked at Harry's again.  
Harry's mind was blank as he slowly stood from the chair he had been occupying, after all how could he possibly explain this without looking like the bad guy? He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted before he could get a word out.  
"Blaise? What are you doing?" A high pitched voice asked from behind Blaise's form.  
Harry's heart skipped a beat when he recognized it as Pansy Parkinson, who was well known for her rumor spreading abilities. Luckily Blaise was blocking her from viewing the inside of the room but somehow that didn't relieve Harry's worry.  
Blaise looked back at Pansy and then to Harry, brown met green again and although Blaise's expression was still sharp, his eyes said otherwise. They almost seemed...curious.  
Blaise turned back to Pansy and said reassuringly to her,  
"Just checking in on him is all, Pans. Nothing to worry about."  
"Well.. alright, but don't bother him. You know he hates it when-"  
Harry saw Blaise raise a hand to silence her and Blaise turned to look back a Harry. He was smiling slightly. Not the mischievous smirk he usually wore, but this time it was friendly.  
"Don't worry, I don't think Draco minds company every so often."  
Harry didn't hear what Pansy had said after that, he was too confused at to what he had just witnessed. Blaise slid into the room, closing the portrait behind him. Crossing his arms over his chest, he tilted his head at Harry.  
"So," he said softly, "why do I have the pleasure of seeing you here tonight, Potter?"

*** Draco's POV several hours later ***

" _Malfoy.."_

Called a voice that sounded as soft as the grass in spring, and as soothing as a fluffy blanket that had come out straight from the dryer. The half conscious blonde stirred awake for a moment at the sound of his name but quickly felt himself fall back asleep. Draco didn't want to get up this morning, not yet anyway.

"Malfoy." the voice said a little louder this time, and Draco felt someone shaking his shoulder gently.

The only person bold enough to try and awaken a sleeping Draco was Blaise, who Draco cared for very much, but was beginning to question their friendship since it seemed all Blaise was doing recently was bothering him when he slept. Draco was too tired to deal with him though so he simply grunted in response, hoping he'd take a hint and leave him alone. Also, when had his voice gotten so deep? And why was he calling him by his surname?

His eyebrows furrowed slightly in annoyance when his bed shifted from the sudden weight on it. Was Blaise _seriously_ going to do this, this morning? Draco pulled his covers over his head to shield himself as he turned away, trying to return to his slumber.

"Go away Blaise, _"_ he mumbled darkly when he felt him shaking his shoulder again, "Leave me alone.."

Draco thought he had won when he felt his bed shift again, this time from the lack of weight on it. Figuring Blaise had decided to leave, he smirked to himself and curled up even more under his covers, feeling triumph. His satisfaction was short lived when his covers were jerked from his grip, exposing him to the cold air.

Draco scrunched his face in displeasure when sunlight shone against his closed eyes and he sat up immediately, pissed. Rubbing his eyes as he sat up in his bed, Draco hissed out angrily as he looked up, his vision spotted and blurry from being awoken,

"Merlin do you not fucking know how to-"

Draco froze when he saw the unfamiliar blurry black haired figure standing over him and all alarms in his body went off. Without any hesitation and within the blink of an eye, the blonde's hand shot underneath his pillow, where he kept his wand before pointing it at the man in front of him, who had yelped in alarm and raised his hands to defend himself.

"Who are you?!" Draco nearly screamed as he pressed himself against his bed frame. blinking rapidly to try and focus his blurred eyesight. He quickly rubbed his eyes once more, finally clearing his vision, "I swear I'll-"

"MALFOY IT'S ME!" the figured shouted, his voice suddenly sounded familiar, _too_ familiar.

"P...Potter?"

The messy haired wizard was sitting on the foot of his bed, looking at him with his eyes wide in surprise, and his arms raised in surrender. Then it hit him. All the events that took place last night… the boy with piercing, silver, blue eyes lowered his wand to his side and ran a hand through his messy, blonde hair, pushing back his bangs, just so they could fall back down again.

There was a long silence that followed that moment. It seemed that the brunette was choosing his next words carefully, or was seriously contemplating whether or not he should even speak at all. Malfoy looked up at the boy who lived, and soon noticed that his eyes were red, and half lidded. Had he actually stayed up all night? Neither of them even dared to try and move in this thick silence that had fallen over them. They just sat there studying each other until Harry broke the silence.

"I um," He started as he let out a yawn and stretched," Wanted to let you know that it's breakfast time."

"Oh," He said," But it's Saturday, scarhead."

The green eyed boy shot the blonde a slightly heated glare before he sighed, rolling his eyes, and said,"I know, but i thought that you'd wanna eat."

Malfoy saw that he was resisting the urge to call him a prat, and hid a chuckle. He suddenly noticed the absence of the raven haired boy's glasses. He surely looked different. He thought to himself. His eyes are much brighter when he doesn't wear his glasses.

For a second his mind wondered if his attacker wore glasses as well, but he pushed that thought away, and got out of the bed. He decided that he should get up.

"You can go now,"The blonde mentioned.

"I know," He said carefully," I just…Don't wander off alone…"

Malfoy looked back at Harry wondering what he was about to say and feeling curious about the meaning behind his words.

"Whatever do your words mean, Potter," He said trying to sound sarcastic in attempt to cheer himself up, but he quickly found that he didn't get any enjoyment from it. He just wanted to crawl back into bed and sleep.

"I mean," Harry said in a voice that was more clear," That i want to find who did this and he's still out there. I don't think you should be wandering around alone," There was a short pause," And i think we should tell Pomfrey."

"No," The silver, blue eyed boy blurted immediately.

The raven haired boy looked up at him with worried eyes.

"I mean… Yes, i wanna find him. No, i will not wander off alone, but not because you said so, but because it's my choice, and no, i will not be telling anyone."

"But," Harry protested," What if your hurt, or caught an STD-"

"I'm not. I didn't. Go to breakfast."

Harry looked Malfoy in the eyes giving him his best "come on please" look and acted as if he was going to say something, but the blonde interrupted," I said go to breakfast. NOW."

The raven haired boy gave the blonde an angry glare before grabbing his glasses and storming out. Malfoy let out a sigh and cursed under his breath, trying his best to think about how annoying Potter was, rather than that other thing, but it wasn't working. He busied himself with changing into some clean clothes, but when he started to pull his shirt over his head a certain smell froze him in his efforts. It was the faintest smell of Quidditch, morning dew, treacle tart, and something else. Shampoo? Coloane?

Was this the smell of Harry? He took the shirt off all the way, pressed it against his face, and gave it a nice long sniff letting the pleasant scent fill his lungs, and lowered the shirt, staring at it.

This combination of smells, smells _amazing_. It gave a nice sense of comfort along with the feeling that everything was going to be okay.

This caused a weak smile to form on his face as he tossed the shirt aside, and finished getting dressed. He tried his best to ignore the bruises, and hickeys covering his body along with the pain in his lower region, but it was close to impossible. He couldn't help, but to shiver, he could almost feel his breath against his neck. He could almost feel the feeling of his moist tong sliding against his skin as he was pent helplessly against the freezing stone wall. He could feel tears threaten to sneak out of his eyes as his vision blurred. No, he was not going to cry. He started for the painting that separated him from his solitude safe house and the world, but stopped dead in his tracks when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. The boy approached the mirror and examined himself. His usually flawless blonde hair was slightly messy, his silver, blue eyes that were known for twinkling with mischief now seemed to be faded, and dull without a trace of life hidden inside, his skin that always seemed to be a flawless pale tone was now just pale, and it seemed that that glow that it once held was gone, and his posture was slightly different. It seemed to be stiff and on guard as if it expected the man in the mirror to jump out at him.

He sighed knowing how incredibly pathetic he must look right now. He needed to toughen up. He needed to push these thoughts away. The last thing he needed was for his friends to find out about what happened… How would they even react? 'They would probably shame me,' He thought to himself,' They'd probably think i'm bloody pathetic.'

At this thought he sighed again and left the room. He walked out of his common room and began his way to the great hall, but he could swear that he heard footsteps behind him, but when he turned around nothing was there. He could have sworn… He took out a coin and began casually tossing it as he whistled the song We're All Mad Here by Cheshire Kitten. He started to wander continuing with tossing the coin and his whistling echoed through the empty corridors. He stopped abruptly, froze, and listened closely as he heard something skid to a stop behind him. The blonde looked down at his coin and gave a flick causing it to fly up over his head and behind him. He didn't move. He just kept looking forward waiting to hear the sound of the coin hitting the hard floor, but there was no clink… He continued down the hall and took a sharp turn around a corner, flatly pressing himself against the wall, holding his breath. He listened as the footsteps grew closer… And closer… And closer until they were so close that he was sure that the stalker was about to turn the corner. Malfoy's heart was pounding so hard that he felt like he could hear it in his ears. He waited until the footsteps came around the corner and he snatched it into his hold, flipping it around, and slamming it against the wall. He could hear a welp of pain, or surprise come from the invisible figure.

"Show yourself!" He yelled so loud that he practically screamed pulling the invisible person from the wall, and slamming him back against the wall with a "thump","Now!"

The figure hastily lifted the invisibility cloak and the blonde immediately recognized the messy raven hair, big glasses, and bright emerald green eyes that were wide in shock.

***Harry's POV***

The raven haired boy felt paralyzed where he stood, pushed up against the wall, nose to nose with an angry Malfoy, but as soon as he removed his invisibility cloak he looked confused. Still angry, but now confused as well.

Their eyes were locked and Harry couldn't tear his gaze away from Malfoy's silver, blue eyes. He couldn't help, but to notice that they lacked a certain light that they always seemed to hold. Harry was snapped out of his train of thought when the blonde broke the silence.

"Scar head, why are you following me!?"

The emerald eyed wizard felt a twinge of guilt in his ribs as he opened his mouth and spoke in a low whisper, "Just to be sure you got to the great hall…"

The blonde let go of Harry's shirt, and a look of hurt flashed across his face, but it disappeared in an instant, replaced with a look of anger.

"So now you're stalking me," He bursted sounding aghast," Because you, The Golden Boy, doesn't think i can handle myself. Typical Gryffindor prat!"

"Well, if you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, then what the hell happened last night," He shot back immediately regretting it when he saw a whole new look of anger and hurt replace his old one, and he looked as if he were going to burst into tears.

"Malfoy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I wasn't thinking-"

"Damn right you weren't thinking," He said cooly, his emotionless mask replacing the emotions that were so clearly plastered on his face just seconds ago, " And you aren't sorry," He released his shirt and began to walk quickly towards the great hall.

"Malfoy, wait!"

No response.

"Malfoy!"

Nothing.

"Draco!..."

This caused the blonde to freeze in his efforts, turned around and stomped back toward Harry. He kept approaching till he was so close that the messy haired wizard had to start backing away to keep some distance.

"Don't. You. Ever," He said through gritted teeth," Call. Me. Draco. Ever. Again!"

Then he shouted the jelly legs jinx on Harry, and he left.

Harry felt terrible for what he'd said, and all he could do was stand there, trying to gain control of his legs.

 **Okay you guys. He it is! I tried really hard to write this chapter and I hope it's good. What did you guys think review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter three:

The agreement

***Draco's POV***

 **Alright! It took me forever, but here it is! Enjoy!**

How dare that oversized piece of pottery treat Draco, the Slytherin prince, like he was incapable of such an act as in taking care of himself? Despite what happened to him, he would still like to believe that he had some fight left in him, and would be able to handle himself. Why does that stupid excuse for a human being care for his safety anyways? His heart gave out a week tug, but he ignored it. No, Potter did not like him. He had no reason to. It must be out of pure pity. Pity and nothing more. It was just his stupid Gryffindor instincts. He didn't care for him at all. Not even a tiny bit, And the feeling was neutral… I mean… He found the Potter boy _interesting_ , but nothing more. Just interesting...

The blonde let out a frustrated sigh. Merlin's beard, why did he have to be so strange! Why was he enthralled by the raven haired boy? Him and his stupid, messy hair that always seemed to be messy in the most perfect of ways, and his stupid eyes that glimmered in this stupidly, amazing way whenever he was happy, him and his stupid smile, that somehow had the bewitching power to leave him overwhelmingly thunderstruck, him and his stupid face, and his stupid Gryffindor self!

Then Draco walked through the doors that stood at the entrance of great hall, and Blaise walked passed him, exiting the great hall, but the blonde was too ruffled to care. He would ask him about where he was going so early in the morning later. RIght now he was just going to sit down in his seat, and try to eat something. He was starving….

*Harry's POV*

The raven haired boy trailed behind the furious blonde, making sure that he made it to the great hall, and as soon as the silver eyed boy passed through the entrance he stood there by the entrance where Malfoys' best friend had asked to meet him. The night before, Blaise had caught him in Malfoy's private prefect room, and to his surprise, didn't try to kill him on the spot…

*FLASHBACK*

"So," he said softly, "why do I have the pleasure of seeing you here tonight, Potter?"

The raven haired boy stood there, unmoving, unsure of what to say as the hairs on his neck stood on end. The boy with chestnut skin was staring him down with his lake brown eyes, that seemed to be drowning him, but at the same time his gaze was soft, and his smile was genuine.

"You know," Blaise mentioned looking at the boy sleeping peacefully, thoughtfully," I always knew that he'd sneak out when he couldn't sleep...But i never thought…"

Harry felt his cheeks grow warm as his brain scrambled for an explanation.

"No, no," He said a little too loudly, and turned his gaze to Malfoy to make sure that he was still sleeping. When he didn't stir, Harry let out a breath of relief and met blaise's eyes once again, who was smiling even brighter at his show of concern for his best friend.

"Look," The emerald eyed boy said, making sure his voice was significantly lower," S-something happened."

At this Blaise's eyes lost it's glint of play, and his smile faded as he made his way through, the dark and carefully sat on the edge of Malfoy's bed, looking down at the Slytherin, with eyes filled with concern.

"So i'm guessing that… This 'Something' isn't a good thing, huh?"

He shook his head examining the two carefully. The boy with chestnut skin took hold of the blondes hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, causing the blonde to stir slightly.

"Little bro, are you alright," Blaise said gently as he ran a hand through the sleeping figures soft, blonde hair, causing him to shift slightly and mumbled," I'm fine, Blaise."

Harry felt a strange twinge in his chest, as he watched the two interact so comfortably in front of him…

He saw Blaise's shoulders relax as he watched Malfoy sleep, but then his face flickered in unease when he seemed to notice something on him, and began to examine the blonde's neck painstakingly, and faintly ran the back of his finger across whatever he saw there, furrowing his eyebrows for a second before his eyes grew wide and met the raven haired boy's, and nodded towards the painting, suggesting that they should talk in the hall.

Harry stepped out of the room, and into the shadowy corridors, wondering how much he should tell the lake brown eyed boy… I mean, Blaise was Malfoy's best friend, and he had known the password to his prefect room, meaning that he must trust his friend a lot, and the way that Blaise had come by just to check up on him, and the way that they interacted with each other so naturally… The way that the wizards brown eyes shone with concern… They were really close, and as much as he hated to admit, he was just winging it, and Blaise would know more of how to help then he did.

He let out a sigh as he leaned up against the wall for support. Why couldn't he had just gotten up for a walk sooner? He could have stopped this whole thing from happening. His pondering was cut short when the person he was going to have to explain everything to walked out of the blonde Slytherins room, leaving the painting cracked.

"Okay," Blaise said as he lifted his gaze from the ground, meeting his own," Tell me what happened."

Harry could see the dread, and worry that had sunken into the wizard, and he felt a chill surg through his spine…

"Zabini… Malfoy was...Raped," The words hung in the air as Harry watched panic surface into the chestnut skinned boy's face, and his own heart seemed to feel heavier by admitting it out loud… It made it seem more real…

"What?" His voice cracked.

The raven haired boy opened his mouth to say more, but nothing came out except a week,"Sorry."

"Sorry," The panic in his voice grew," What are you apologizing for exactly!?"

Harry's gaze dropped down to his shoe's and he mumbled,"That i didn't find him sooner."

Blaise seemed to calm down the slightest bit and said," Oh," and started to walk vigorously in circles, as tears began to build up in his eyes.

Was he about to start crying?

"Zabini… I-i know that this is really bad, but i need you to stay calm-"

"Stay calm!?" He yelled his voice going high and breaking at the end as tears started to fall from his eyes," How can i "Stay calm!?""

"Zabini-"

"Potter! You don't understand! He was a virgin! He! Was! Saving! Himself! Saving himself for someone he knew he couldn't have- But he," His tears streamed down his face as he stopped pacing and stared at the ground," He did it anyway, because…Damn it Harry… He wanted that person to be the only one…"

Wait Malfoy was a- Oh God… That's just… He was saving himself? He couldn't help, but wonder for whom, but couldn't get himself to wonder on the subject any longer, because his stomach sunk as if filled with bricks, and his blood ran cold as he thought about how the blonde must feel...

"Harry," The brown eyed boy stated suddenly," I'm finding this bastard, and-"

"I'm going to help."

Blaise's lake brown eyes watched him in shock, but nevertheless he nodded.

Harry thought that what happened to Malfoy was terrible. Truly horrible, and he didn't think those words were strong enough to address the situation, yet they were the only ones he could think of, but now that he knew what Blaise had just told him it made it so much worse. His stomach felt as if he'd swallowed a twenty pound ice block, and his heart was doing a weird tugging thing in his chest.

The Slytherin in front of him let out a broken sigh as he rubbed the tears off of his face.

"Harry, I… I failed him…"

The brunette looked at him confusedly as he struggled to talk through the lump that had formed itself in his throat,"What?"

"I took the most important person in my life… and… i failed him… W-we promised each other that," His voice tried to break off, but he kept going," We'd always protect each other- Be there for eachother, and he was _always_ there for me, and whenever i needed him to he'd been there to protect me, and… I-i wasn't there. I wasn't there to protect him…"

The tears that the dark skinned boy had been trying to hold back ran freely down his cheeks as his usually proud, firm shoulders slumped.

Harry approached Blaise and laid a hand on his shoulder, causing his brown, watery eyes to meet his. He wasn't really sure how to address the situation… Blaise had always been the kind of tuff guy who seemed to have it all together… Maybe he should try consoling him. He of course, like every other human being, needed comfort in a troubling predicament , but how do you reassure someone when you're shaken up as well?

He took a breath, and forced down the lump that had forced itself in his throat.

"Hey, don't cry," He said, his voice low in a way that he hoped was comforting." Wh-we're going to help him get through this."

The boy in front of him nodded as he dried his tears, and straightened his posture.

"Yeah i guess you're right."

There was a short awkward silence as they stood there and just stared at each other before Blaise gave him a weak smile and said," Looks like you've got everything under control here… Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure." Harry answered almost automatically.

"Great. Just make sure Draco makes it to the great hall alright in the morning, and... Wait for me by the entrance. K?"

"'Course," He complied easily.

And with that, Blaise set off with a wave and a," See you around, Potter."

For a long moment all the raven haired boy could do was stand there and stare into the direction that Malfoy's friend had left as he let all the information he'd just gathered sink in...

*END OF FLASHBACK*

As his memory of the night before faded from his vision the world fell back into place, and he could see Malfoy's best friend's lean form approaching him. He couldn't help, but to feel slightly nervous at this confrontation. What did Blaise want to talk to him about anyway?

Before he could think much longer the black-haired boy was right in front of him, and before he could get out a single word, the boy shot him a look that silenced him immediately.

"Why?" The boy with lake brown eyes asked with his voice drenched in suspension.

"Wha-"

"Why did you help Draco? Why do you want to help him?" He demanded more forceful this time with his lake brown eyes giving off that drowning effect again.

Harry was shocked into speechlessness. Firstly: because of the sudden force that was carried in Blaise's voice, and secondly: he had just been asked a question that he wasn't quite sure how to answer himself… I mean… How could he leave someone there like that? He and Draco might not have gotten along throughout the years, but… You can't just leave someone there like that… Can you?

"I couldn't leave him like that." He responded as he added a little heat in his gaze to keep him from looking away from those intense brown eyes.

"Why? You always hated him before." He shot back.

Was he serious right now? What's he playing at here? Why's he mad at him? What did he ever do to piss him off?

"You can't just do that to someone! Can you!? Just up and leave them in a situation like that!?" Harry snapped. What kind of guy did he take him for!? "I know me and Draco didn't exactly get along, but sometimes you need to know where too far is! And leaving people like that! Is too far!"

Harry could feel his anger build up in him as he stood there under the heated gaze of Blaise Zabini, and was mystified when the boy with chestnut skin softened his gaze, and it turned into a rather anxious one.

"Sorry," He said as he looked around as if checking for eavesdroppers, and then dropped his voice to a low whisper," Look, were you serious about helping me help Draco?"

Harry hesitated for a moment as he bit his lip. Draco had bullied him, and his friends for four years… No. That's nothing to consider. If he did that then it made him just as bad as any other jurk in this world.

"Course i was."

"Great!" He said with his chestnut eyes losing their nervous shine," Here take this."

The black haired boy in front of him dug in his pocket, and retrieving a little bronze wand maybe the size of a sewing needle that had the words," I'll be there." engraved into it, wrapping around it, and it was hung by a thin, glittering, silver chain.

Wait a minute? What was this?

"Uhh, Balise… I don't like you like that," He admitted immediately, watching in befuddlement as Blaise's brown eyes widened, and he burst out into laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh my- Harry!" His laughter rang louder as he wrapped his arms around his stomach, "C-c-can't B-b-breathe!"

"What's so-"

*Laughing*

"Blaise-"

*More laughing*

"Blaise!"

"Okay-okay," The boy with chestnut skin gasped," Give me a second to catch my breath."

Harry watched in confusion as his mind ran at a million miles a minute. What. Was. Happening exactly!? …

Okay… Maybe it isn't how it seems… but…Please don't let it be how it seams!

Blaise finally got ahold of himself, and caught his breath, but still had a huge grin plastered to his face.

"Potter, i'm not giving that to you for the reason that you think i am."

"Oh," The raven haired boy said feeling very much relieved," Then… What'd you wanna give it to me for?"

Blaise's face suddenly grew serious.

"It's an enchanted necklace. I have one just like it," He explained as he tugged a chain on his neck, causing an identical necklace to show itself," If one of us needs the other, all we'll have to do is hold it in one of our hands and wish for the other to be there, and it'll cause said person to teleport to you."

"Okay… But why exactly do we need it?" Harry asked.

"Well, if we're gonna help Draco then we can't risk letting him be alone for obvious reasons, so one of us needs to be with him, and I've come up with a plan," He continued.

Harry cocked an eyebrow and quizzed," And the plan is-"

"I'm glad you asked," The boy with chestnut skin interrupted," I've thought this through very carefully, and came to the conclusion that i should stick with him during the day, and you should stick with him at night."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but before he could let out a single sound he was interrupted again by Blaise Zabini, who was now pacing in a back and forth line.

"I know. You must be asking yourself how you can be away from your dorm at night, and not get caught, but i have a solution for that to."

Harry "came to the conclusion" that it'd be best to keep his mouth shut until he was sure the brown eyed boy was finished, otherwise he'd never get a word out, so he put his top lip to his bottom, and listened.

"You," He carried on," Could wait for your dorm members to fall asleep, and then sneak out, and I'd stay with Draco until you got to his perfect room. Then i could go and wake you up extra early in the mornings, so you could go back to your dorm rooms before everyone wakes up.

Therefore, avoiding all suspicion," The brown eyed boy shot him a weary smile," Does that cover all bases?"

Harry stared at the mastermind in front of him with admiration for a moment before shaking himself out of his short trance, and opened his mouth, hoping that he could speak his concerns now,"Um, I don't think Malfoy's going to agree to this…"

"So," Blaise replied immediately, leaving Harry stunned for a second.

"So?" The emerald eyed boy repeated," Doesn't Malfoy get a say in this?"

"Nope," The black haired boy answered effortlessly," Any other problems?"

Once again the raven haired boy was left with words failing him, so he decided to move on to his next concern.

"We don't get along," He admitted bluntly.

"And," Blaise drilled.

"What if we get in a fight?"

"Then," The boy with chestnut skin asserted with his lake brown eyes turning cold," It better not go further than words and petty insults."

Harry felt a shiver run up his spine from the tone in the voice and the ice in the eyes of the boy in front of him.

Strangely enough, going against Blaise reminded him of building a case against Hermione… and he never won against Hermione… with a sigh he nodded with agreement to the wizard in front of him, knowing that at some point he would regret agreeing to this.

"Good," He said," I'm glad we see eye to eye. Now i must be going."

And with a wave, and a swift turn he was gone.

 **Sooo... What do you guys think? Can you tell me in the reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4: Stress Eating?

 **Ahh! Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry that I was gone for so long. I hope that this chapter makes up for it. Enjoy!**

Draco's POV:

Draco plopped down in his usual seat at the Slytherin table, and started to load his plate down with his favorite breakfast foods. He was quite famished, and he couldn't wait to sink his teeth into something edible. He got so excited about eating that he almost forgot about how mad he was at Potter, which was strange. He wasn't usually _that_ hungry…. What did it matter anyway? If he wanted to eat, then he was going to eat in peace without the annoying buzzing of his brain's worries. It wasn't that strange to get really hungry now and then. Was it?

A sudden hand clasped his shoulder, causing him to tense up, but he felt at ease when he turned around, locking eyes with his best friend; Blaise Zabini.

Blaise's Pov:

At the very second that Blaise felt Draco tense under his touch he felt immensely stupid. He needed to tread carefully on these grounds, and coming up to him out of the blue and touching him without some kind of warning was not careful treading.

The blonde's head spun around, and his liquid silver eyes were washed over with relief and familiarity when they met with Blaise's lake brown ones.

"Morning Blaise," The silver eyed Slytherin voiced," Salazar Slytherin, I think I'm starving to death."

"Well, then what are we waiting for? Let's dig in," He replied smiling fondly at his friend," Oh, but afterwords we need to talk."

Hearing those words caused Draco to set his toast down and give him an anxious gaze and ask,"You alright?"

"Draco," The lake eyed boy answered all the while trying to seem calm, and not like something was bothering him even though he knew that it was no use, because his blonde haired best friend knew him better than anyone else, and could easily see right through him," I'm fine. Besides, it's not me that we need to talk about."

The now slightly worried Slytherin Ice Prince nodded slowly, his gaze lingering on him for a moment longer before redirecting his attention back to the food in front of him. Throughout the rest of the breakfast Daco ate like he'd never had a bite of food in his life, and Blaise tried with all of the self discipline that he had distilled into himself not to stare, but couldn't help casting out a few stray glances when he could afford it. Why was he eating so much? The blonde wasn't usually very hungry… He would usually eat maybe a handful of something per meal, but that would be it before he claimed to be stuffed, and go about with his day….

After breakfast He and Draco walked through the grey, stone corridors to get over to the bathrooms, checking both ways to make sure no one was coming after them, and looking under the stalls to make sure they were absolutely alone. After Blaise was sure that they were the only ones present he turned around, locking eyes with his best friend.

Harry's Pov:

"Harry, where were you all night last night?" The bushy haired bookworm drilled before he could even sit all the way down.

"You know me, Hermione," He yawned as he completed his task of sitting down," Just late night walks and all."

She gave him a long skeptical glance before sighing in defeat, apparently accepting his explanation, and continued to eat her toast. Harry let relief wash over him as he silently pat himself on the back for successfully getting out of an interrogation, but it bothered him slightly that he didn't feel very guilty about not telling her the whole story. Ah well. It wasn't exactly his story to tell, was it?

Harry shook it off, and decided to grab something to eat. I mean, he is at breakfast. He mind as well eat. The raven haired boy piled up the usual amount of food, and treacle tarts onto his plate as he began to enjoy a nice, full breakfast. He was just getting to finish his eggs when Hermione spoke up,

"Harry, I'm awfully worried about your sleeping problem. I mean, just as well as your nightly habit of taking walks… What if Umbridge were to get ahold of you…?"

Harry winced at this before letting out a sigh and gently letting his fork down. This was going to be a long morning.

"And Harry, you look exhausted," She added with even deeper furrowed eyebrows then before.

"'Mione, honestly, I feel fine," Harry insisted as he gave her a reassuring smile.

The bushy haired brunette wasn't having any of that, and gave Ron a look that said 'help me', and he looked up at Harry, and bright blue met with emeral **d green.** He tried desperately with everything that he could muster to convince the redhead to help his case with his eyes, but quickly realized that he'd failed when Ron sent him an apologetic glance.

"Yeah mate. You look like shite." And then continued eating.

Harry let out a sigh and said," Seriously you guys. I'm fine."

But in reality he seemed to be anything but. He kept having any those stupid visions that left him with headaches that felt like a sledgehammer was repeatedly ramming itself into his skull over, and over, and over again, and the nightmares were just as bad; if not worse. The stress of the tests coming up this year, along with all the homework that was being relentlessly piled up on him was driving him up the wall to the point where he actually considered just walking out of school and going straight to Sirius, where they could just relax, joke, share stories, and maybe drink firewhiskey, but he thought better of it with their toad like teacher, Dolores Umbridge, chasing after him twenty four seven, and with Mrs. Weasley at headquarters. He wouldn't stand a chance.

Maybe if he could just get a decent nights sleep everything wouldn't be so bad, but instead he was usually running from anywhere to two to four hours of sleep; if he was even fortunate enough to get any at all. Harry was starting to wonder if professor Trelawney was right, and he was cursed, but quickly shook the thought away, and smiled when he imagined how Hermione would react if he would have happened to have said that particular thought out loud.

' Don't be silly,' She'd say,' Don't let her get into your head. Seriously, Harry.'

The raven haired boy let himself drift back gently from his thoughts, and ate another bite of his eggs, looking up just in time to see Hermione's still very concerned gaze, and felt a twinge of guilt pluck at his heart. He really wished that he didn't make her worry like that… Just out of the corner of his eye he spotted Ron looking at him with a worried glance, but he quickly ducked his head, and continued eating just as if it were a normal day.

At this sight Harry felt an overwhelming wave of guilt along with a strange sense of warmth wash over him… The guilt came from causing his friends to worry, and the strange warmth that spread across his chest,and pressing against his ribs came from noticing that Ron had known that Harry didn't like it when people worried over him, even though he hadn't told him. Ron had noticed out of pure observation and took it into his own hands to pretend that he didn't notice things, or was genially unconcerned in order to try and put Harry at ease, or at least make him feel a little better. Ron really was a good friend… Even if some would argue otherwise, he could be quite considerate….

Harry took a bite out of his treacle tart, allowing his taste buds to savor and take in the delicious sweetness of the treat as his gaze swept over the great hall, going over the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Slytherins, but couldn't help, but to let it freeze there when he caught sight of familiar blonde hair.

He immediately noticed that the Slytherin Ice Prince was eating a lot more… _Passionately…_ than he usually would. Now that he thought of it, had he ever seen Draco (He may have banned him from saying it out loud, but he can't keep him from using his first name in his head, he thought with a slight feeling of smugness) eat so much, or so fast before in his entire life? Wow...

All he could really do was watch in mesmerized confusion, and wonder as the blonde stuffed his face with anything within arms reach of himself; much like Ron actually.

His train of thought switched gears and took a sharp, abrupt turn. Did this have something to do with what had happened to him? No, that couldn't be right. It just wouldn't make sense for the two to be related… Would it? Of course not. He couldn't think of a single reason that it would… If it wasn't connected to the incident then what was it connected to? Was it indeed connected, and all it was, was possibly a form of stress eating? Was he going to food for a source of comfort? That would make sense….

Harry dragged his gaze back over to his plate, dropping his treacle tart down on it with a hard "thunk". The thought of the "incident" had killed his appetite. He still couldn't understand what could drive somebody to actually go out and do something like that to someone… There are plenty of _willing_ people out there. Why would one feel that they'd have to go out and do something like that? Did they enjoy the thought of leaving someone broken like that? _Changing_ someone in that way? Harry just couldn't make it click. He couldn't understand _why._

He suddenly heard his name being called, and jerked his head up, and catching sight of deep, brown eyes.

"Harry, is something the matter?"

Then he felt like a deer caught in headlights. He suddenly felt that no answer that he gave would be justifiable, nor satisfactory. He knew that this was probably just his frustration with the situation talking, but he couldn't shake that feeling. He sat there frozen with his eyes locked with Hermione's, contemplating his next few words. He couldn't tell her the truth. It wasn't _his_ truth to tell… He's been told specifically by Malfoy not to share this bit of very personal information, but he felt entitled to tell his best friend what happened… But he shouldn't… He'd probably already crossed a line when he told Zabini...

"'M fine, 'Mione. Just tired is all."

She gave him one last lingering skeptical glance before realizing that he wasn't going to spill out what was actually bothering him, and continued eating with a quiet huff.

Draco's Pov:

Draco was storming down the endless (Or what seemed to be endless) grey, stone corridor. Why was he doing so? He was storming down said corridor, because he could not believe what that stupid Potter boy had done this time! He simply could not believe it! He went off and told Blaise and his overprotective ass what had happened after he'd clearly told him to keep his stupid-good-for-nothing mouth shut! He was going to get ahold of Gryffindor's precious Golden boy. And when he did, he'd!... He'd! Well!... He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he was certainly going to do something!

 **Ehhhhhh... Draco's a wee lil bit mad ab** out **the turn of events. Sense I've been gone for so long, my writing style's changed a bit. I hope** **Y'all like it! Also, I think that ima make the chapters shorter like this one :)**

 **See you around!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5: Snapped…?

Harry's Pov:

"So, mate, what was bothering you lately- Aye, Malfoy what's your bloody problem!?"

And now Harry was grateful, and terrified all at the same time for this interruption. The image of Draco angrily shoving himself past Ron, giving off the vibe that he was his intended target, was scaring the shit out of him, because he actually thinks he knows what he did this time, and he knows that if he's right, and he probably is, he's more pissed off than a bull presented with a red flag.

The blonde basically flung himself toward harry, and slammed him against the wall. It was an familiar uncomfortable sensation, being slammed against the wall. It seemed to be happening a lot lately. Harry's emerald surprised eyes met with Draco's silver blazing ones.

"I can't believe you," The blonde shouted exasperatedly through gritted teeth.

"Umm, you can't?"

"Are you fucking serious right now, Potter!?"

The tone of his voice caused Harry to flinch. The hostility and anger that it held was far more that he thought he's ever heard from Draco ever before. For a moment he actually wondered if he was going to be murdered against this very wall that he was harshly pressed against, but he reassured himself that the blonde wouldn't do so in front of all these witnesses…. Right?

"I should hex you up, down, left, and right you bloody traitor!" His captor practically screeched, making Harry shrink back as far as he could to attempt to create any amount of distance between them.

The raven haired boy's gaze was stuck on the blonde's liquid silver eyes, and couldn't seem to tear his gaze away no matter how much the coldness that it held made him want to. He just seemed… Well… Stuck…

"Well…," Harry started, feeling as if it may be better to say nothing at all, " Just remember that there's a difference between something that you should do, and things that you would do-"

"Are you calling me a coward!?," Draco hissed.

Shit

"And what makes you think that I wouldn't!? That's quite something considering the fact that you're at the WRONG END of the wand to be making stupid comments like that one!"

Still frozen, and stuck, he was sharply shattered out of his partly frightened state when he heard his best mates voice.

"WHat THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, MALFOY?"

"Ron, no!" Harry shouted in attempt to keep him from further agitating the already dangerously enraged Slytherin Ice Prince, but unfortunately he was too late. The blonde had already turned around (Still keeping Harry firmly pressed against the wall) and shouted the red head into a body bound, then turned his attention back to him.

Damn

Draco

Had finally

Snapped

Harry's heart quickened at an alarming pace as he kept his eyes locked with his captor's. His breath had seemed to scurry away from him without warning, and his mind completely forgot how to function. He. Had. Snapped. And He was his target. Harry started to really suspect that he may, indeed, get murdered against this wall.

Then Draco's eyes widened as if in fear, and shock himself. This severely confused Harry, especially when he felt the grip on him loosen, and saw the blonde's eyes form a watery gleam. And before he could say a single word, his captor blinked several times, and tears suddenly spilled out from them.

"I'm sorry," He whispered as he buried his head into his chest, " I just haven't been feeling all too well lately."

Harry was torn somewhere between wrapping his arms around the blonde and consoling him, and standing there in a state of petrified bewilderment. What just happened? One moment he was ready to shove his fist down his throat, and the next he's falling all apart, while apologizing.

"Er-"

"I'm sorry-This is so stupid-Sorrysorrysorry."

"Draco! Stop whatever you're about to do," A familiar voice called in desperation from behind the crowd that had formed itself around them.

Harry barely managed to jerk his gaze away from the whispering slytherin that was crying into the front of his robes to see Blaise Zabini making his way through the crowd. Both a wave of relief and dread washed over him at this realization. He could help, but what if the blonde switched again?

Zabini finally arrived over to where they were and stopped dead in his tracks when he realized that Draco's emotional state. Blaise's eyes widened almost comically, and he gave the emerald eyed boy a look of pure confusion, and concern before gently coming closer.

"Shit, Draco, are you okay?"

Draco tensed against him for a moment before he straightened his posture, and spun around on his heel to meet the boy with chestnut skin's gaze.

"And you! I'm getting sick of you and _your_ overprotective ass!"

"What? Dude, what did _I_ do?"

Harry stared at the scene playing in front of him in nothing less than complete shock. What was even happening anymore? He thought he knew what was going on, but now...

He thought about taking Blaise's entrance to his advantage and sidling out unnoticed, but he wasn't sure that it'd work, so he stayed put. The blonde wasn't mad at him anymore… Right? So he could try and calm him down?

"Dra-alfoy, calm down," He tried.

Draco spun around, and pointed an accusing finger at him," SHut Up YoU FuCkInG TRAitOr!"

The raven haired boy's heart flew out of it's place, and rammed itself into its ribs, lodging itself into his throat. He switched again? Draco's dramatic mood switches were almost as concerning (and terrifying) as his moods itself. Harry was really starting to think that the blonde had been driven to insanity.

Harry, once again, made eye contact with the Slytherin Ice Prince, and felt as if he were stuck and couldn't move. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he move? Was there some sort of magic involved here? The blonde's heated gaze made his silver eyes look clouded in hazy rage, but it suddenly softened up again. Oh no. He was about to start crying again. Harry's mind scrambled for something- shoot- _anything,_ but in the end it came out completely blank, like a sheet of paper that slid out of the printer when it was out of ink.

"Mr. Malfoy!" A greasy voice bellowed that belonged to none other than Severus Snape; their potion's master, "My office! Now!"

Harry forced his gaze to become unstuck, and let it land on their professor. His pitch black, greasy hair was shimmering majestically in the torchlight, and his deep night eyes sparkled with the light of a few scarce stars- Wait a minute… This isn't some sort of romantic teen vampire novel… Let's rephrase that, shall we?

His dark black, shoulder length hair was obsessively greased as usual, and his lifeless eyes had seemed to come alive with some strange foreign emotion. His posture was straight, and melodramatic, with his robes fluttering in the wind (Which was... nonexistent?) behind him, which was normal, but it still had an eerie effect. The messy haired boy half expected Snape to take fifty points from Gryffindor, and go about his day, so he was even further shocked when he didn't say anything more than his last comment.

Harry looked back over to Draco who, surprisingly, had regained his composure, and was looking at Snape with a mostly calm (and almost anxious) expression. The blonde then looked from Blaise, and back to him as if he'd just remembered that he was supposed to be mad at the two, made a scoffing noise, and walked away with their potion's master.

After they watched Draco, and Snape disappeared from sight they shared a half terrified/ half worried glance, before they heard,

"ANYBODY FEEL LIKE GETTING ME OUT OF THIS BLOODY BODY BIND ANYTIME SOON!?"

Then Harry remembered that Ron had been binded by the blonde ball of hell's fury just before he took it into heat to tackle him.

****BLOOPERS****

Or things that I almost put in due to typos xD The typo will be surrounded by []

Harry looked back over to Draco who, surprisingly, had regained his composure, and was looking at Snape with a mostly calm (and almost anxious) expression. The blonde then looked from Blaise, and back to him as if he'd just remembered that he was supposed to be mad at the two, made a scoffing noise, and walked away with their [ **porn's]** master.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6: Bite

Draco's pov:

Draco took it into his care to take a seat in a chair that was conveniently placed in front of Severus' desk, and glanced around at the room that greatly resembled something of a mad scientist lab. No matter how many times the potion's master pleaded with him over how it wasn't a mad scientist lab, because that was a muggle thing, Draco couldn't help it. He still thought that it looked like something out of a medieval scientist muggle movie.

Severus quickly shut his door, and wasted no time speed walking over to where Draco was sitting, which was surprising considering how much he loved being a drama queen. The dark, greasy haired teacher used his pitch black eyes to pour down into the blondes sharp, silver ones. Noticing this, Draco immediately put up walls to keep him from using legitimacy on him.

This caused the Potion's master to furrow his eyebrows in annoyance, and deep thought. Draco allowed a smirk slide up on his face in silent celebration of his little victory. 'That's right, Severus,' Draco thought to himself,' I'm not twelve anymore. Those petty party tricks won't work on me.'

"Your occlumency is as strong as ever, I see," Severus stated in a defeated huff before walking around his desk and sitting down in his chair," Do you care to explain what that little scene was in the corridors, Draco?"

"No," He responded firmly.

The silver eyed Slytherin could read the look on his professor's face effortlessly, and could tell that he was about to ask 'why', so he kindly obliged.

"Look, Severus, I just had a moment, okay? No big deal. It won't happen again."

Harry's Pov:

It took a moment of Harry spewing out random counter jinxes before he finally came across the one for body bind. His mind was skewed from what had just happened that he couldn't help his mild confusion with remembering counter jinxes. The moment that Ron was free, he got to his feet and instantly began fuming about what a prat Draco was, but Harry didn't have much time to recognize what the redhead had said before he felt someone grab his hand, lacing their fingers with his own, and giving it a light tug, urging him closer.

In his mild confusion; that seemed to be spreading across him like a fog, he turned around to find the one who had grabbed his hand to be Blaise Zabini. Before Harry could quite register what was happening Zabini had already slipped an arm around his waist, and they were practically nose to nose. Out of instinct Harry pressed the palms of his hands against the chestnut skinned boy's chest in order to push away, but completely froze when Blaise lowered his head over to Harry's ear.

He could feel the lake brown eyed boy's warm breath brush against his ear causing a faint tingling sensation to crawl throughout his body, and heard soft words, and gentle syllables meet his eardrums in quiet, kind whispers.

"Just go with it, okay?" He pleaded softly.

All the air had seemed to disappear from the raven haired boy's lungs as he felt a light blush involuntarily creep onto his face. What exactly was he going along with? Why was Blaise so close!? WHY WAS BLAISE TOUCHING HIM LIKE THIS!? Harry had just opened his mouth to bluntly ask all of these questions, but was instantly interrupted by haste lips that quickly, but… carefully captured his own.

His eyes grew wide in complete gobsmacked bewilderment, and his first thought was ,'Push him! Kick him! PUNCH HIM! HEX HIM! GET HIM AWAY!' but then he remembered what Blaise had said…

'Just go with it, okay?'

It echoed through his mind over and over again with the same exact sense of subdued serenity that he'd used when he'd spoken it. Then Harry remembered his eyes. His eyes had been drenched in a sense of heavy contemplation and concern. There was a moment of hesitation, but the emerald eyed boy tried to relax, or at least pretend that he was relaxing, and kissed back.

He and Blaise were on the _**same**_ side. Harry knew that he probably had some sort of reason for this, and he could ask later. Right now he just needed to… to… to trust him. He knew it was ridiculous. Shoot. He knew it was downright ludicrous to trust a Slytherin, but they both had a common goal here, and that common goal meant a lot to the brown eyed boy.

They both knew here that Draco wouldn't let anyone else help him, and if Harry left then it was going to make it that much harder for the chestnut skinned Slytherin- if not impossible- to help him at all.

Suddenly there was something warm and wet that pressed itself against his bottom lip, and swept over it. No. No. Nononononononono! No! It was Blaise's tongue! Blaise; a slytherin of all things! A boy of all things! HIS tongue was swiping itself against HIS bottom lip. Harry clenched the front of the lake eyed slytherin's robes in shock and panic as he took in a sharp breath.

Blaise seemed to take this as some sort of permission slip, and slipped his tongue into the raven haired boy's mouth. Harry did the only thing that he could think of, and that was to bite. He clamped his top jaw to his bottom, caching the wiggly intruder in between his teeth with an extra application of pressure that was probably not necessary, but was applied nevertheless.

The boy with chestnut skin let out a yelp of pain and jerked his tongue free to protect it from further damage

"What was that for!"

"You know good and well know what that was for!"

"But-"

"Not today, Zabini!"

"So tomorrow then?"

There was a short silence where Harry and Blaise stared at each other, holding unbreakable eye contact. Zabini wearing a smirk with mirth sparkling in his eyes, and Harry with an frustrated, flustered glare.

"Not today," Harry said dryly," Not tomorrow… Not. Ever- MfHNm"

Before the emerald eyed boy could protest further, Zabini had already locked lips again, forced his tongue into his mouth, and pulled away again. Harry was about to hex the Slytherin in front of him, but his gaze become soft and concerning again, so he froze.

"Hey," Blaze said softly," I know Draco's upset about us now but… He'll get over it eventually… Okay? Please don't worry…"

Wait… What was he talking about. A look of befuddlement spread across his features, and he had half a mind to ask him until a certain red head cut in.

"Harry!- Blimey- Y-you're a- When did you- with Blai-!?"

But he was interrupted by Hermione who shouted with her voice shrill, "Harry, what is going on!?"

And it was that very moment that Harry realized how snuggly he was being held in the arms of a certain Slytherin. And what scene he had just allowed to be set up in the middle of the hallway… In front of hundreds of gathered students...

He flushed a deep shade of red.

He was screwed.

 **Hey there! What did you guys think of this chapter? What do you think Blaise is up to? Let me know in the comments!**

 **I may have even more late updates because school is coming up, but I won't abandon this fic now!**


	9. 9

Chapter 7:

Harry's Pov:

Harry's heart was ramming itself against his chest, and he halfheartedly considered killing Blaise for that little scene he just put on in front of the whole fucking school. Feeling extremely pissed and embarrassed, he wiggled himself out of Blaise's arms, and made his way to the nearest empty corridor. He would have grabbed Blaise's wrist and forced him to come along, but he knew that he was going to follow him anyway. "Just go with it" he said. What the fuck was he going with it for? But no! No one ever fucking told him WHY he did anything until AGES after he'd actually done it!

He stomped around the corner, stopping when he noticed it was empty. He turned on his heal to see Blaise standing behind him, just as expected. Blaise's expression was surprised by Harry's actions, but it was also mirthful. Harry furrowed his eyebrows deeper as he wracked his mind for the most suitable jinx possible. He hadn't had too much time to consider it before Hermione and Ron appeared from around the corner too. Neither of them looked very happy with the situation. Harry's mind immediately jumped, and he and Blaise exchanged uneasy glances. How was he supposed to explain any of what happened to them?

A smirk flashed across Blaise's face, but it was gone as soon as it came. Harry was extremely tempted to punch the bloke for his extreme lack of communication. He didn't know what exactly that look ment, but he sure as hell knew that he didn't like it.

Blaise tried to hold Harry's hand, but he jerked it away. Hermione and Ron looked even further confused- well- Ron looked more angry than confused- and Blaise opened his mouth to speak, but Ron cut him off.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Zabini!?" He exclaimed, "First you send ferret boy to assault Harry, then you go off and start acting like you two have been shagging! I swear to Merlins balls that I'll blast you're-"

"Watch it, Weasley-" Blaise tried, but was interrupted again.

"Watch it!?-"

"You have no idea what Harry and I have been doing," Blaise spat. Ron made a choking noise, and Hermione squeaked out in distress

"Harry!"

This statement caused Harry's gaze to whip back to Blaize, and if looks could kill, the Slytherin would be dead where he stood. So much heat rose up into his face that he thought he might burst into flames. He was just about to pull out his wand, but froze. Blaise was fiddling with the ring on his finger. The slytherin's brown eyes were pouring into his again, and Harry crossed his arms. There has to be a spell he uses to do that eye thing, he thought to himself. Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Harry looked back to his friends.

Ron and Hermione shared confused, disbelieving glances.

"Harry," Ron stepped forward, throwing Blaise a suspicious glance, "Is he the reason you've been going on all of those… "walks" in the middle of the night?"

Harry held his breath, and looked at Blaise. He opened his mouth, but before he could speak, Blaise interrupted him.

"Where he goes in his own time is none of your business, Weasley-"

"Hell it is," Ron snapped, "Harry, what is even going on? Is there something between you and this bloke- this Slytherin?"

"You might as well tell him, Harry. I know you wanted to wait a little longer… but I'm afraid there's not much point anymore." Blaise laid a hand on his shoulder, and he just barely kept himself from shrugging it off.

Then it finally clicked to him… Blaise wanted him to pretend that he was his boyfriend… Draco found out, and; apparently, didn't take it well. He didn't like the idea, as brilliant as it was. He didn't want people thinking that he was dating Blaise… But he also didn't have any better ideas... The things he was doing to help Draco was almost starting to feel ridiculous… But he felt like he had to. Some part of him, for whatever reason, was never going to let this go. Harry didn't want to lie to his friends… He trusted these people… These people trusted him. But then again, if he told the truth… he would have to explain what happened to Draco, and he couldn't do that either...

He took a heavy sigh, and said, "Yes, there is something going on between me and Blaise."

To Harry's surprise, no one said anything. There was silence from everyone. Harry looked up to find Blaise studding Hermione and Ron, while Hermione and Ron were communicating through eye contact. Their soundless conversation was uninterpretable from his point of view, and it made him anxious. Anxiousness, confusion, and anger didn't mix too well in his cauldron, and Harry really wanted to pull himself out of this situation.

Hermione and Ron stopped having their eye conversation, and looked back to him and Blaise.

"Harry," Hermione said firmly as she crossed her arms, "We think you have some explaining to do."

"Definitely," Ron gripped his wand tighter, and began lightly tapping his foot. "Blimey, Harry. We're your friends!"

"Look, there's no need to get all defensive," added Blaise, " But we do have a lot to discuss. I'm sure you guys have questions."

"Yes," Hermione's tone loosened at Blaise's cooperative attitude. "Yes, we do."

"Well, come over here then. I'm not going to start spewing out jinxes, or anything."

Harry watched Hermione and Ron share yet another commutative glance, and then they approached them.

"Okay," Ron crossed his arms. "How long has this been going on?"

"Er- a couple of months."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione asked.

Harry thought for a moment… No answer would be good enough here, but he had to give one… "I didn't know what you guys would think… I wasn't sure how you would react."

"Harry-" Ron started, but was interrupted by Hermione.

"We're your friends! Harry, we may not agree with all of your decisions, but we'll always be here to support you!" Harry couldn't tell if she looked more hurt, or angry, but he did know that she looked slightly dangerous. "Ron and I have been with you through thick and thin, life and death, and you have done the same, for what? Almost five years now? Harry, we are not going to ditch you over a boyfriend."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. Guilt tugged at his brain, and he wanted to tell them the truth. But he couldn't. Draco wouldn't even tell the Madam Pomfrey… "I'm sorry… I should have just told you to begin with."

"You should've." Agreed Ron.

"Yes, you should have, but it's too late for that." Hermione sighed. "The truth always does seem to pop out, and I guess we know now.

"Yeah," Ron let his voice lighten. "It looks like Blaise wasn't too into keeping it a secret. He practically threw caution into the wind, back there."

"Yeah," Harry forced a laugh, but it sounded more nervous than humorous. He felt Blaise slip an arm around his waist, and this time he didn't fight it. Looking up into at his normal, brown eyes, (that for once weren't drowning him) he wondered how long he was going to have to lie to his friends.

"I told you to trust me," Blaise said softly as he pinched his nose. "Are you glad that you did?"

Harry hardened his gaze. "Blaise, we're going to have rumars spewing out about us for months."

"Aren't there always?"

"I'm more worried about Malfoy," Ron added as he fiddled with his wand. "That Bloke completely lost it. What was his problem?"

Harry wasn't sure why, but his mind completely melted. He was drawing nothing but blanks, and the memory of being thrown into the wall, yelled at, and cried on reentered his mind. He should have been able to come up with something decent to say, but no good stories came to mind. After all, the blonde's sudden attack was a complete mystery to even him at the moment. All he had to offer was a skimpy,

"I don't know."

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, while Ron furrowed his in anger.

"What-" but the ginger haired boy was interrupted.

"He didn't take the news about me and Harry very well." Blaise said as he anxiously twisted the ring on his finger. "I… didn't expect him to take it well, but… I didn't necessarily expect him to take it this badly, either."

Harry glanced at Blaise, and then at his own ring… He new exactly what he was talking about. Blaise was folding truths into the lies.


End file.
